


Icarus has Fallen

by YunaBlaze



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Altered Mental States, Body Horror, Body Modification, Character doesn't care anymore, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Mental Breakdown, Mentally Unstable Character is Aware of Their Instability, Metaphors, Minor Character Death, Ocean Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/pseuds/YunaBlaze
Summary: What happened to Icarus when he was burned by the Sun God’s might?He fell, he drowned and he perished. At least... that was how it was supposed to end.Yet... Death did not come to greet poor fallen Icarus. No... Something more sinister came to greet him and from within the darkest part of the ocean, it tore him to pieces...





	Icarus has Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).

> I'll be honest here. I am just playing with a theory I have for a while and decide to put it in this story for fun. I hope you enjoy this dark fic I have made for you, Kameiko! Enjoy!

Icarus knew he was meant to fall. Perhaps it was inevitable for someone like him to fall. After all, he chose to challenge those who stood above mortals, rebelled against the supposed natural rules they had created and fought his way up their heavenly throne with the blind belief that he would succeed. In the end, he fell. From the bright world of sky and land into the deepest and darkest part of the ocean. Icarus thought he would die. He was certain he had died. Yet... Death did not claim him. Something else did...

The fallen mortal had heard their name being whispered in the shadow. A being that had kept to the shadow despite being a member of the supposed gods’ council, but they had their own secretive agenda, their own heavy greed to satisfy and their insatiable desire to dominate everything they touched. Now... They found him, drowning and dying in their domain. Erebus, a chaotic being that ruled within the shadow of the gods. He was a new toy for them to play with after he had exhausted all of their possible sources of entertainment with his rebellion. It was impossible to put to words on how to describe this creature before him, all he knew was that Erebus was a cruel and cunning darkness that could easily take on any shape they desired to achieve their goal. Seduction, manipulation, intimidation. They had many masks and the dying mortal knew to be wary of each and every one of them.

Icarus knew he should be afraid, but there was a reason why he had even dared to challenge the gods themselves. He was horribly stubborn and he would remain so to the bitter end. He would not give this monster the satisfaction of seeing him break and crying out in fear, so he glared at him defiantly, the fire of rebellion continued to burn within him despite his fall and how broken his body was. His defiance brought an amused smirk on the Erebus’ face as they caressed his face in a tender manner, Icarus growled and attempted to bite off the slimy appendage, though such defiant act brought instant repercussion. The monster forced his mouth opened and slid small tentacle-like part of themselves deep into his throat, choking him as they continued to prod and scratch. When it felt like he would soon faint from the horrible pain or lack of air, the harsh prodding ceased and the tentacles withdrew from his mouth, tightly wrapped around a glowing small object.

The mortal tried to speak, though he soon found that he could not utter a single syllable, he couldn’t even make any noise from his coughing. Realization was soon drawn on his face as Erubus’ mouth stretched into a terrifying sharp grin as they blew each word through the small bright sphere in their hand, ‘No longer shall you be able to speak, my little soldier.’

The creature of darkness had taken his voice and made it their own!

And that... was only the beginning of his nightmare.

Icarus was forced to watch the monster used his voice like a Siren’s song to lure his beloved friends and allies into deadly traps.

The first to perish was his faithful and loyal feathered friend who flew high above the sky when he was chained to the ground, she came to guide him home as she had done many times, but she could no longer be his faithful guide anymore. Her body was desiccated by the darkness the moment the avian flew too close to the water and Erebus happily devoured her in loud crunches, leaving only a few of her feathers afloat on the ocean water above. Icarus wanted to cry for his innocent and loyal friend and was forced to silently mourn for the bird as he remained chained in the deepest depth of the ocean and caged within the darkness.

The second friend to die was the cowardly little hermit crab. Not the strongest being or the most cunning sea creature, but when he set his mind on something he would achieve it. It had crawled through many dark places and had hidden itself from the gaze of many terrifying predators to reach his prison. Seeing his old friend brought naught but a temporary relief before he had to watch in horror as Erebus swallowed that frail creature whole and spit out its broken shell with a satisfied slurp. Icarus tried in vain to take hold of his friend’s remain, but the shell soon vanished in the harsh current as he lied limp in his prison once more.

The third sacrifice was one that Icarus pitied the most. His newest feline friend should had known better than to risk it. She might be a skilled predator in the dark on land, but in this domain of darkness and water, she was nothing more than a vulnerable prey. Icarus didn’t even lift his head up when she came crawling to him, her fur was ruined by both seawater and claw marks from whatever monsters that Erebus had ordered to guard him. As injured as the tigress might be, she refused to give up on Icarus and gnawed at his prison bars furiously. In the end, all Icarus could do was watched as more monsters arrived and tore her pieces, her sad and disappointed gaze forever bore into his before they were crushed in a splatter of blood that vanished with the current.

From that moment on, despair was all Icarus felt. His most loyal friends were all dead... There would be no escape from this darkness... His allies had definitely abandoned him, they would not even try to retrieve his broken corpse from the depth of this hellhole. Icarus was left trapped with this monstrosity. He wished he could die... Not being kept alive as he watched his body being torn to pieces, bit by bit.

His eyes studied the tiny worm-like creatures that were barely visible to him, picking at his loose skin and eating it up like a pack of starved wolves before they began to multiply. They devoured and devoured until they had stripped his limbs of their skin and Icarus could see the red of his muscles, pulsing weakly despite everything and entering in various stage of spasm as they were getting eaten.

While Icarus was slowly being eaten alive by all these creatures, Erebus would often appear before him, caressing his face tenderly like he was a treasure or simply embracing him in their tentacles like one did to their lover. All these actions were of course taunts to Icarus. Erebus just wanted to torture him and break him over the fact that his would-be lover had probably moved on with his life. The Nord who he had only managed to muster the courage to declare his love for him before his departure. Icarus clung onto those sweet moments they had shared, such as brief kisses, secret touches and whispered promises. It was foolishness on his part, though he rather basked in those brief moments of love than marched towards the gate of the gods with regrets.

His name was...

...

His name was...

What was his name?

D?

Dun?

Duncan...

Wait... Duncan?

Duncan...

Duncan...

Duncan...

Mac...

Mac...

MacReady...

MACREADY...

**ALERT**

**ALERT**

**ALERT**

**SYNCHRONICITY DISRUPTED**

**MALFUNCTION**

**ALERT**

**MALFUNCTION**

**ALERT**

**MALFUNCTION**

**ALERT**

The darkness around Icarus was fading, disappearing into wind like ashes.

No...

No...

No...

His name was not Icarus…

He was not Icarus!

He was...

Distortion filled his vision for a moment before it refocused and showed him...

Himself...

Or rather the body that once housed his consciousness...

The augmented limbs were stripped to its inner structures, for the nanomachines had reduced the material into bits, they looked like skeletal arms and legs barely attached a still meaty corpse. Tubes of different sizes and colours were attached to the body, looking more like artificial organs were spewed out from the body. Thin wires were hooked onto the skull of a shaved head. Staring back at him was one unfocused augmented eye and one bloody eye socket.

Yes... Yes... He remembered now...

Adam... Jensen...

Yes...

Adam Jensen had failed...

He was...

Murdered...

It seemed even his death did not satisfied the Illuminati, judging by that weird... dream? Simulation? They wanted him dead in both body and spirit?

‘Reset the system. Adjust the power output to 10%. And don’t increase it until we are sure it remains stable,’ a smooth voice ordered as a dark figure entered his distorted vision.

Erebus...

No...

Robert “Bob” Page...

His murderer...

His ...Creator...

Adam wanted to laugh.

Icarus wanted to laugh.

Why did this happened to him?

Why was his rebirth such a horrible ordeal?

...Yeah... He was going crazy...

Could it be called madness when he was born this way?

Hands were on his face...

Fingertips touched the screen that separated them...

‘One day, my dear,’ Page whispered softly with a smirk. ‘You’ll bring the world to its knees for me.’

Ah... Yes... He remembered now...

The reason why Page decided to keep him around... The Hyron project might have been a failure, but the concept was sound. Adam Jensen would be the perfect subject to complete it. To complete... Icarus.

‘Soon... My dearest... You’ll have the world in the palm of your hand,’ Page continued, pressing his forehead against the machine that now housed Adam’s consciousness. Speaking to him with a fondness that unusual for a man of his reputation. ‘And we will rule it together.’

What world? The world was already burning! He had failed to save it!

No... The world could burn... It did not matter...

No... No... No...

If he couldn’t save the world... If he couldn’t save his friends and family... If he couldn’t... If he couldn’t be with the person he loved...

Then...

HE would make sure the ones who destroyed everything he held dearly paid for their crime...

DeBeers. Everett. DuClare.

All of them would pay with their lives for the crime they had committed against the world and him.

As for Page?

He watched the mad obsession the man held for him. For Icarus.

Yes...

When the time came... When he had his revenge on the Illuminati...

He and Page...

They would burn together for their sins...

After all...

He was...

Icarus...

**Initiating Icarus program**


End file.
